


Heaven's Gates

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust's Show, It's Ace Friendly, M/M, Physical and emotional abuse, Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Song fic, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Angel Dust sents up a show for everyone at the hotel to enjoy. Alastor is capivated by it. Valentino, however, does not like it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

“One look from you…” Angel Dust sang out to the waiting lounge from behind the hanging curtains. “And I’m on that faded love.”

He stuck his leg out first, listened to the wolf whistles, and then strunted out. “Out of my body and flying above.” 

He strunted out, singing slow and sultry to the eying demons around them. He raised his second set of arms and teased the baby blue tulle at the audience. He then brought the tulle around his waist around the glittering white leotard he wore. 

“If there were anymore left of me, I’d give it to you.” 

Angel Dust’s eyes slid over the table front and center to the stage. Charlie smiled widely and waved excitedly at him. Husker, Niffty, and Vaggie each looked at him in interest and Alastor…

was frantically Alastor.

Angel Dust let his gaze linger on him for a moment, taking in the awe clear on Alastor’s face. 

“And I’ll tell you that I am fine, but I’m a missile that’s guided to you you ou!” 

Angel Dust threw in a wink before throwing his gaze elsewhere. Across the lounge, Valentino eyed him behind his heart shaped glasses. His grin widened when he realized that Angel Dust was watching. Angel Dust gulped, praying that he didn’t catch that gesture.

“Wow, doesn’t Angel Dust look…” Charlie searched for the right word.

“Angelic?” Vaggie tried. Charlie’s eyes lit up, and she nodded excitedly. 

“That’s a laugh. I don’t think Angel had an angelic bone in his body.” Alastor quipped. He watched Angel Dust glide across the stage, practically floating on the wisp of the tulle hanging from him, “Still, I must commend his theatrics.” 

“It’s a lot tamer than his usual work.” Husker commented. Vaggie sent him a look. “What? Just saying.” 

“No, he’s right. It’s a lot more tasteful than I expected.” Alastor said. He had been absolutely prepared to sit through this performance with skin crawling repulsions nagging him. The mere thoughts of it that plagued his mind when Charlie dragged them into going, but this? This, he could enjoy. 

“Hey, be nice! It’s not like all Angel Dust does is take off his clothes.” 

“Take it off!” A demon from the crowd yelled then. A few others cheered in agreement. Charlie sighed, slumping against the table at the contradiction. 

Angel Dust just took it with a challenging smirk. He stepped off to stage left and walked along the lounge’s tile floor with a steady click of his heels. The closest table to the stage, the one where the shout originated from, suddenly had Angel perched on top of it. 

“And if I don’t make it on the list, would you sneak me a wristband?” Angel Dust asked the shark demon seated at the table. He lingered a moment, brushing his fingers under the demons. Just enough to leave the demon on edge. Then like that, Angel Dust was off again, slicking around the tables. 

“Or would you give me a boost, a boost over heaven’s gates, yeah?” 

Alastor watched him go, mesmerized by the sight. Angel Dust teased another table as he passed by leaving lingering touches and longing looks. It seemed Angel Dust had a certain charm able to ensnare the attention of all these demons. Alastor wondered if it was really just charisma or some kind of magic.

Alastor felt rough, light fabric brush against his neck. Alastor went stiff, processing what was happening. 

“Because everything else is a substitute for your love.” Angel sang sweetly by his ear, echoing into the lounge’s speakers. Alastor felt his face burn even as Angel Dust quickly switched focus back to the stage. 

Enchanting. Either way, it was certainly enchanting. 

*************************************************************************************

The show had ended several hours ago, yet Angel Dust was just pushing into the lobby of the hotel. Any joy he should have felt from a performance well done or the excited compliments his friends paid him before they left were overshadowed by the dull pain still felt throbbing in his cheek and arms. Angel Dust pressed his hand a spot on his arm, wincing when the pain sharpened. 

Great, he’ll probably have a bruise now. What else was going to dampen this night? 

“Well, there you are, Angel.” 

Angel Dust didn’t bother to hide his groan as Alastor marched up to him. “What do you want, Alastor?” He snipped harsher than he meant to as a flash of burning anger hit him. And like that, it was snuffed out, and all he was left with was feeling like shit. 

Why couldn’t Alastor just wait until tomorrow when he’s pushed tonight far to the back of his mind?

Angel Dust heaved a sigh. “Look, sorry. It’s been a long night, and I’m tired. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow.”

“Well actually, this will just take a minute-” 

Angel Dust just pushed past him and made for the stairs. Alastor just followed after him.

“I wanted to say again how I appreciated the show. It was a stunning performance.”

“That’s what you wanted to say?” Angel Dust asked. He stopped to look at Alastor to see if he was serious. Alastor just smiled at him. “Couldn’t wait till morning for that?” 

“Well to be honest,” Alastor said. “when Charlie brough up the idea of going, I found it a repulsive idea.”

“Gee, thanks.” A flash of annoyance flared in his mind, but Angel Dust shoved it aside. He knew how Alastor was with sex already. That was just the exhaustion talking.

“But I got swept into your performance. It was captivating, marvelous! Quite the showstopper even.” 

That drew a smile on Angel Dust’s lips. “Thanks, Al. Glad you liked it.” 

Angel Dust turned and continued to bed. 

“Hey, wait. I also-” A hand circled his wrist, pressing into what would certainly be a bruise. Angel Dust pulled back with a hiss. 

Alastor drew back his hand quickly. “My apologies, Angel.”

“It’s fine. Just a sore spot from work.” Angel Dust bit out the lie easily. Alastor red eyes eyed him a moment longer before drifting to the pink rose in his hands. “That for me?” 

“Um...yes. To celebrate a wonderful performance.” Alastor said. 

Angel Dust softened a bit, taking the rose into his hands. His sour mood lightened into a more affectionate one. 

“Shucks, you sure know how to win a guy’s heart.” 

“Well then, Charlie sure stole it with the dozen red ones she left in your room.” Alastor said. Angel Dust snorted. 

“Yeah. Well, thanks. Goodnight, Al.” 

Angel Dust turned and walked back up the stairs, feeling Alastor’s gaze follow him up the stairs. Angel Dust shivered at the image. 

And to think, Angel Dust had been bitter over this mess earlier. At Valentino. At Alastor. At everyone in the hotel. At everything frankly. 

But, this made it a little better at least. Maybe even worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Dust had walked his friends out of the lounge and waved them out of the lounge. They asked if he wanted them to wait and give him a ride home. Angel Dust had denied them before he really thought about it. So, he ended up watching them go with a slight fear in his heart. He wanted to call them back, but he didn’t.

So, he waked backstage, past the ogling demons streaming out the lounge. He forced himself to keep calm as he entered the dressing room. There, he ripped off his costume while he finally felt his heart rate beating out of his chest. He pulled on his street clothes, piled neatly on the vanity, with shaking hands, cursing his fumbling fingers and urging himself to move faster. 

But then, a knock sounded like a gunshot at the door. His heart stopped altogether for a horrible second before Angel Dust forced himself to pull it together. He glanced in the mirror, schooling the fear out of his face as the door opened. 

“Hey, Angel Cakes.” Valentino smiled wildly. Angel Dust looked into his heart shaped glasses. “Had a good show?” 

“Yes sir.” Angel Dust resisted the urge to look away. He stared into red glass even as Valentino stepped closer and closer. Angel Dust could practically feel his hairs standing on end, standing in his presence now. 

“What about your little friends?” This time, Angel Dust nodded. “Well, I’d hope so. I let you invite them for free. I even let you doll up the act to be “classier”, so you could pretend to be redeemed or whatever you do at that hotel. Which leads me to my point.” Valentino smiled wider, a more predatory smirk that displayed all of his teeth. Angel Dust swallowed. 

He was screwed. 

“Why were you all over the Radio Demon? Am I not enough for you anymore?” Valentino asked with sadness in his voice. It rang in his ears and pulled at his heartstrings despite himself. 

“What? Val, you’ve got it all wrong. It ain’t like that-“ 

Smack! Angel Dust’s head whipped back, his cheek stinging. Angel Dust blinked first in confusion. Then, he blinked rapidly, trying to keep the flood of pained tears at bay. He wouldn’t give Valentino the luxury. 

Valentino’s fingers curled around Angel Dust’s cheek, forcing him to look back at those heart glasses. “I hope you’re not getting too big for your britches, Angie. I mean, you’re just a whore. Why would the Radio Demon want you of all people?” 

“I told you it’s not like that. Alastor isn’t interested like that.” Angel Dust protested weakly. Valentino chuckled. 

“Well, isn’t that sad? Clinging to someone uninterested, hoping they could love someone like you. Hoping that someone more powerful could make you something.” His fingers dug into his cheeks while his face softened. “Aren’t I enough for you, baby? Don’tI treat you right?” 

“I’m sorry.” Angel Dust choked out. The grip didn’t lighten. Tears slipped out of his eyes involuntarily. “Please. I’ll make it up to you. Just please. I’m sorry.” 

Valentino considered it before letting his face go. Angel Dust let out a relieved breath before Valentino grabbed his hand in a tight grip. He smiled again. 

“Good, because you’re making back the money I lost on your friends tonight.” 

********************************

Angel Dust came downstairs feeling worse than he had coming in that morning. Minute aches and pains from a rough night of working made themselves known as he walked. Hell if it wasn’t for his growing need for a drink, he would have stayed in bed and wallowed in the pain. At least, Fat Nuggets could make it a little better. 

Instead, he walked up to the hotel’s bar and plopped on a stool, watching Husker work a strange new machine. The smell of coffee filled the air. 

“Shit, you really look like you need a drink.” 

“Shut up and deliver then.” Angel Dust snapped. Husker made a face. 

“Someone got your panties in a twist?” 

Angel Dust scowled, remembering the feeling of Valentino’s hand smacking his face. The echo of it ached in his cheek. Husker didn’t press him though and placed a steaming cup with a straw in front of him. Angel Dust sipped the drink. 

And then, he proceeded to spit it across the counter.

“What the fuck is this?” Angel Dust cried. He looked and found a steaming cup of coffee. 

“The hell did you expect? Cheap booze?” Husker asked with a smug amusement. 

Angel Dust took this in silently. He looked down at the mug of coffee. White hot rage filled him. Before he could stop himself, he found himself flinging it across the room, smashing it against the wall. 

“Shit, kid! Calm down!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Angel Dust stomped off. But the more he thought about it, the more the anger seeped out of him. All he felt was tired. Bone crushingly tired. 

He leaned against the hallway wall. Then, he sank lower until he was sitting. 

He was going to have to go in again tonight. The thought sent a new jolt of panic to his heart. But what could he do? Walking in would like leading a lamb to slaughter, but skipping out on work would be much worse. 

He felt helpless. Fuck. 

“Angel? Are you ok?” 

Charlie stared at her with her big concerned eyes. Something in him turned at the ernest emotion. Angel Dust let out a noise and turned away. 

“Nothing, toots.” 

Angel Dust pulled himself to his feet, schooling his face into something controlled. He even smiled to sell it. He expected Charlie to move on, but Charlie kept staring at him like she had something to say. 

“What?” 

“Well...I wanted to ask you something. Now, I've got you…” 

“Spit it out.” 

“Is your work safe?” 

Angel Dust blinked. Her eyes were big and worried as if he was on his deathbed. Angel Dust couldn’t place why exactly she’d look at him like that from such a question unless… “Alastor said something?” 

“Why, of course, I did.” Alastor said. Angel Dust jumped as Alastor appeared next to him. “It’s my job to ensure the safety of the hotel guests.” 

“What’s my job got to do with it?” Angel Dust asked. It fell hollow to his own ears. He shook his head. “Look, it’s fine. Things just get...rough, you know?” 

Alastor cringed slightly at the suggestion while Charlie could look at him with concern. 

“Ok if you say so. You do know you can talk to us if you need to, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Angel Dust scoffed in amusement. Charlie just nodded and walked off. Alastor lingered, staring at Angel Dust with his usual creepy smile for a moment, before walking off as well. 

He watched the two walk off down the hallway like he did that night. The pain he felt throbbed again in him. 

Maybe if he hadn’t let them go that night...The thought crept into his mind. Angel Dust swallowed back some sort of anxiety, fear, apprehension,...something. 

“Hey, wait!” 

He already put his trust into this hotel after all. What more did he have to lose? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it


End file.
